Neverending Music
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Once the music ends, you'll be together forever. I've prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come, but it's too late. It should have been me. One-sided Perfect  Fuji x Tezuka , Tezuka x OC


Okay, so this website is screwing with the format and it's pissing me off. This is the fourth time I've had to edit this story. =.= This fic is based off the song Wedding Dress by Taeyang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Wedding Dress.

_

* * *

_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sayuki Chihiro on the 1__st__ of March. _

Blue eyes read the first line, so beautifully printed on the cream-colored paper. A sense of dread and guilt stabbed at Fuji Syuusuke as he read the invitation. The wedding that would tie the couple together would also destroy Fuji. Why? Because he loved Tezuka. He had always loved the stoic boy since the first day he laid eyes on him. Suddenly, his phone rang and he checked the caller I.D. Speak of the devil, it was his beloved himself. Fuji steeled himself and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Fuji." Tezuka's voice was soothing to Fuji, but it also wreaked pain through the musician.

"Hi Tezuka. What's up?" The tensai forced his voice to become light, as if nothing were wrong. As if the one he loved wasn't getting married in a month.

"Chihiro and I want a live musician at our wedding. We were wondering if you would be able to handle it." Of course. This came as no surprise to Fuji. He was a world-renowned musician, skilled and fluent at the violin, piano, cello, harp and guitar.

"I… I can handle it. Do you have a set playlist that you would like for me to play from?" Fuji asked. He picked up his violin, which had been sitting on the nearby countertop.

"Play whatever you feel is appropriate." Tezuka replied warily. "Make it appropriate, Fuji."

"May I play an English piece for while you walk down the alter?" The tensai's voice was quiet. Tezuka could hear the plucking of violin strings from the other side of the phone.

"… Fine." Tezuka sighed.

"Thank you, Tezuka," Fuji smiled gently, unseen by Tezuka, "I'll make this the best wedding ever."

"No, thank you, Fuji." Good manners dictated that Tezuka said that. "Now about your fee… Chihiro has 90,000 yen put aside for you."

"You don't need to pay me, Tezuka. Consider this a favor from a friend." Fuji was about to start crying. "I have to go now, Tezuka. I have a previous engagement. I'll talk to you some other time." Without waiting for a response, Fuji hung up the phone. The tears began to fall.

* * *

The musician sat at his grand piano, fiddling around with the keys. Half-written music was spread out in front of him. Fuji turned on a recorder nearby and began to play the music, but then closed his eyes and concentrated on his playing instead of reading off the music. The long fingers moved on their own accord. The piano music floated through the apartment and a few minutes later, Fuji stopped, ending what he had played on high chiming chord. He stopped the recorder and rewound it. He wanted this song to be his best piece ever. It was for Tezuka, it deserved to be perfection. The recorder clicked and Fuji pressed play. What he had played earlier on the piano rang through the room again and Fuji listened intently. He began to scribble down music notes and articulation markings on his music, occasionally crossing out things. Thus the prodigy's most beautiful and most promising piece was borne.

* * *

"Oh I insist on paying you, Fuji-sama." Tezuka's fiancée, Sayuki Chihiro, simpered at the tensai, who sat there quietly, smiling peacefully.

"And I insist on taking no payment, Sayuki-san." Fuji inclined his head. "Tezuka was one of my best friends. This is the least I can do for all he's done for me." Internally, Fuji could feel a headache coming.

"Oh please, Fuji-sama. You are one of the most renowned musicians in the world. You are very talented. I simply can't let you do this!" Fuji's eyes snapped open as he heard those words. A voice from a long-forgotten memory rang in his ears.

"_Fuji, what are you doing?" Tezuka demanded, holding the piece of paper in his hand. _

"_I'm resigning from the tennis club." Fuji's voice was hollow. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because. I can." _

"_Fuji, don't do this." Tezuka crossed his arms as he massaged the bridge of his nose. _

"_Why not? Because I'll lessen the chance of us winning nationals?" Fuji's voice grew hysterical. "Tezuka, you only care about tennis. You only see me as a pawn in your goal to win nationals. I don't want to play this game anymore." Fuji whirled around and walked off. _

"_Fuji! You are very talented! Don't forget that!" Tezuka called to the tensai. Fuji heard the captain's words, but ignored him. _

"Fuji?" The musician snapped out of his memory as Tezuka called his name. "We insist on paying you. It's the lea-"

"No Tezuka. I refuse to accept payment." Fuji shook his head.

"…" Tezuka fixed Fuji with a stony stare.

"Anyways, we need you to be at the final rehearsal, Fuji-sama." Sayuki gushed. "I'm so excited to have you playing at my wedding! It's like a dream come true!"

"May I ask a few questions?" Fuji asked. She nodded eagerly, her eyes shining. "Why is the wedding on March 1st?" That had been nagging at Fuji's mind for a few days now.

Sayuki laughed. "Oh, it's a bit silly. That day is our anniversary and I thought it would be lovely to have it on our anniversary day, isn't that right, Kunimitsu?" She smiled at her fiancée. He gave a small smile that was not missed by Fuji. He looked away briefly, tears sparkling in his eyes, before he composed himself and smiled again.

"Do you understand English?"

She frowned in confusion. "English was never one of my strong suits. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering." He smiled again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." He stood up from the café table they had been sitting at and placed a few bills down on the table. "Thank you for everything, Tezuka… Sayuki-san. You know how to contact me." The prodigy walked out, the bell ringing after him.

Tezuka looked at his fiancée, who was beaming with joy, but for some unknown reason, Tezuka felt a twinge of guilt when he looked at her.

* * *

The day before the actual wedding, Fuji showed up to the church with a violin case and a folder of music in his hands. As soon as the musician showed up, Sayuki swept him to a back room where Tezuka was. "This is where you'll set up. If you don't mind, Kunimitsu will be here as well. It's a small wedding, so not too many people. I've requested that a limited number of people be in this room, so you shouldn't be too crowded in here. Is this all right?" She turned her face towards the pale brunette.

"… Yes. That's fine, thank you." Fuji smiled and placed his violin on a nearby table along with his folder. "Is there a music stand and a piano out there?" He asked.

"It's to the right of the alter when you walk in." Sayuki smiled. "Rehearsal starts in 5, so be ready to play!" She waltzed out of the room.

"Hello Fuji." Tezuka nodded at the tensai. Fuji remained silent as he unlatched his violin case and took his violin out. "Fuji?"

"Don't talk to me Tezuka. Please." Fuji murmured softly as he tuned his instrument.

"Fuji, are you still mad at me?" Tezuka pleaded softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You never hurt me Tezuka. I hurt myself. And I was never mad at you." Fuji clarified. He took out his bow and began to put rosin on it.

"Fuji, talk to me." Too late. The musician had walked out of the room. "Fuji…" Tezuka stared at the closed door. Then he remembered that today was Fuji's birthday. It was a leap-year.

* * *

The violin piece Vitali's Chaconne floated through the room as people began to enter the church and take their places. Fuji closed his eyes and concentrated solely on his playing. He focused on the movement of his left hand, enriching every note he played with a gentle vibrato. His right wrist moved up and down with the bow and the beautiful piece sounded very nicely in the antique building. When Fuji stopped playing, people clapped. He bowed slightly before sitting down to the piano. Ave Maria began playing and people began walking down the altar. He paused after everyone except for the bride had entered.

After a few seconds, Fuji took a deep breath and began to play. However, this time, he sang to the song. His beautiful voice floated over the piano and Sayuki smiled broadly. She finally got to hear the song that Fuji had refused to play at the rehearsal the day before, insisting that this piece was not yet complete.

**Trapped in this world, **

**I never wanted to be here, **

**But now in this life, **

**I've lost my chance.**

Tears began to stream down the tensai's face as his voice rang above the lonely melody of the piano.

**When the music ends, **

**You will be together as one. **

**I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come.**

**It should have been me. **

_Fuji smiled at Tezuka as they entered the café. They sat down at an empty table and a waitress came over. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, smiling broadly. _

"_Can I get a coffee please? Extra sugar and cream if you don't mind." The tensai's eyes did not leave the face of his captain. _

"_I'll have a tea." Tezuka said, picking up the menu. "Plain please." The waitress leaned down and whispered something into Tezuka's ear. To Fuji's surprise, the captain gave a small smile. "Of course, Chihiro." That was the day where Fuji's world shattered. When he heard the girl's given name come out of his love's mouth, he knew that all hope was lost. _

"_Who's this, Tezuka?" Fuji forced out. _

"_Oh, this is my girlfriend. She's Sayuki Chihiro." _

"_It's nice to meet you." She was pretty in a petite way. _

"_I'm Fuji Syuusuke." _

"_I know all about you! You're the genius of the tennis team!" The said genius felt a stab of pain go through him. That's all Tezuka saw him as, wasn't it? Another tennis player. No, not even another tennis player. Tezuka despised the fact that Fuji never took tennis seriously. Did Tezuka just despise the tensai himself?_

**Seeing you walk down the altar, **

**My tears begin to fall.**

**Some say it's not over until it's over, **

**But I guess this is really over now. **

Fuji looked up from the piano and through his tears, he saw Tezuka's eyebrows furrow. The musician knew that Tezuka could understand the English words perfectly. Sayuki was smiling; her eyes fixated on her fiancée-soon-to-be-husband. Fuji continued singing.

**My heart aches secretly, **

**I hold my breath and bite my lips, **

**And hope that you notice how I feel about you. **

**Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time. **

_A simple silver ring rested in Fuji's pocket as he approached Tezuka. He pulled the captain, who was talking to Oishi, away with a hasty "sorry" to the vice-captain. Oishi nodded understandingly and gave Fuji a thumbs up. _

"_Tezuka, I need to talk to you." Fuji murmured, pulling Tezuka by the hand through the crowd and into the hallway. _

"_That's good timing Fuji. I have something I need to talk to you about too." Tezuka had a hint of happiness in his voice and Fuji felt a thrill go through him. _

"_Well, you can start first since I pulled you away." Fuji smiled as he turned to Tezuka. "You sound excited." _

"_Well…" Tezuka turned slightly red. "You see…"_

_Another voice cut in. "Kunimitsu!" Sayuki had come over and she attached herself to Tezuka's elbow. "Hello, Fuji-sama!" She bowed to the already famous musical prodigy. But Fuji didn't hear her. His blue eyes were zoned in on the diamond-studded silver ring on her left ring-finger. _

"_Chihiro, I was just about to tell Fuji the good news." Tezuka actually SMILED at her. Fuji felt dizzy. _

"_You two are getting married. Congratulations." Fuji forced a smile on his face. _

"_As observant as ever, Fuji." Tezuka gave an uncharacteristic laugh. The musician's blue eyes widened. "Yes. You can expect an invitation in the mail." _

"… _I have to go now Tezuka. Congratulations." He turned around and left the couple. As soon as he stepped outside, the tears began to fall. He felt betrayed and hurt. _

**I wish it was me next to you, **

**But it's not me, it never was. **

**Every night I enter an endless dream**

**Where we're together and you're mine.**

He could see that Tezuka was on the verge of stopping the prodigy. His approaching bride was almost at the altar. Fuji knew he only had a few more seconds.

**I tried my best,**

**I tried so hard, **

**But it was never enough. **

**It should have been me. **

**But once the music ends, you'll be tied together forever. **

**Just know that I will always love you for eternity. **

Fuji ended the piece. There was a round of applause as Sayuki took her place next to Tezuka, who was now staring at Fuji with an angry expression. Fuji rested his head on the piano, forehead resting on his music, not looking at the altar. He heard the exchange of vows and the priest asking his questions. And then he heard the two words that would completely destroy the prodigy. "I do." Fuji shut his eyes.

"I not pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the guests clapped, Fuji stood up and picked up his violin again. He started playing Vivaldi's Spring as the happy couple walked back down the altar, hand in hand. Tezuka didn't spare the tensai another glance. As everyone else part of the ceremony walked back out of the church, Fuji slowly ended the song. He picked up his violin and music and walked to the backroom where his violin case was. After he packed up, he walked out of the church and made a beeline for his car, but was intercepted by the newly wedded bride.

"Fuji-sama! The song that you played while I walked down the altar was beautiful!" Fuji looked at the girl, who had her husband behind her. Tezuka was staring the tensai down, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sayuki-san. No, it's Tezuka-san now, isn't it? Silly of me." Fuji smiled and inclined his head. "Congratulations, you two. May you live a happy and prosperous life together. I must be going now, goodbye." Fuji turned around, but not before Sayuki grasped his hands.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Fuji-sama." She smiled broadly.

Fuji smiled back and gently untangled his hands from hers. "It was my pleasure. Goodbye, Sayuki-san. Goodbye, Tezuka." The slender brunette began to walk away after bowing to the wife and husband.

In the empty church, a silver ring sat on the piano bench, cold and forgotten.

* * *

All right, so the first one I posted up got deleted, I don't know if it got reported or what, but please don't do this to me. I didn't get to read 2 reviews, so whoever were the last two to review my other one, please review again? I'm sorry. Anyway, please just review in general.

Just a btw, I am NOT violating the rules of this website. This is not a songfic, this is BASED off a song and the lyrics in general are mine, a few lines are from the actual song translated into English, but the placement and the rest are MINE. It is NOT a songfic. Just throwing that out there.


End file.
